Typically, a human manually programs hyperlinks in conventional web pages to cross-reference related subject matter accessible on various networks including the internet. Instead of a manual hyperlink program, an automated hyperlinking program analyzes a web page and links specific content without a manually programmed hyperlink to some external content. This automated hyperlinking is often called “linkifying”.